


The Panic Of Being Alone

by Nelicia_Safer



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Agents of SHIELD, Anxiety, Asgard, Avengers - Freeform, Depression, Fanfiction, Light BDSM, Marvel Universe, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex, Shipping, Stark Tower, Violence, mc x loki, mc x thor, mc x tony stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10080770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelicia_Safer/pseuds/Nelicia_Safer
Summary: «One Two Three»«You have to decide!»«Oh you can't?»«Well, that's a pitty»





	1. One Two Three

Rain covered my hair.  
Total waste of time showering this morning.  
I walked along the main street but made my way through some smaller streets, looking forward to visit my absolute favourite coffee shop here in New York.  
You could say, that if I had to tell someone my favourite places to go to in New York, I would probably name them Paolo's «Small Coffeebean».  
But no-one was ever going to ask me, how could they if I was always avoiding them.  
I didn't like the crowds of people in the city and I mainly avoided being there as good as I could. But I had to do my weekly grocery shopping to stay alive.  
Wanda always thought I would someday get ill or even die of being hungry and undernourished. So she started buying me food for four weeks and my fridge was looking like I was prepared for the apocalypse.  
So as I said, I walked through the smaller streets here in New York. It wasn't the best kind of place to be. These were places were People got robbed, drug dealers tried to sell their stuff and women got sexually molested by those old, gross men.  
But that only happened at night and it was still bright out here even now, at 6 PM (we have summer btw) or my look was frightning enough to scare the people away. Maybe thats the thing. I mean, who would like to talk to a random stranger with dark blue hair, wearing mostly black and several ear piercings?  
The coffee shop wasn't far away when the rain stopped and I sighted with joy.  
In the corner of my eye I could see the Stark Tower, what reminded me, that I had to go to work on Monday. I sighted again.  
I worked at a bar but now I was secretary of a man, who worked within Stark Industries. He was one of the higher engineers Mr. Stark had employed.  
It wasn't an very exciting job but I get paid well and the people can be nice if they want.  
So as I said, the «Small Coffeebean» wasn't that far away anymore and the desire of a good cup of coffee before I returned to my apartment, refilling the fridge with all the fresh groceries, was strong. As I entered the small side street, the coffee shop was placed in, the earth underneath my feet began to rumble.  
I shivered and things went worse from one second to another. Stuff fell over, the streetlights flickered, then cracked and people screamed while trying to get somewhere safe. They kept running towards me like they had seen their worst nightmare. Something had happened. The shaking stopped, but still people panicked.  
I was to frightened to to anything, to shocked to move. The Groceries all over the ground. My arms sticked to the next streetlight like glue and my eyes were shut tightly when the loud noises began. It sounded like thunder and metal, crashing against each other, then metal and metal against one another. One eye after another I looked what happened. Against all human nature I was so curious what was happening back there, that I slowly moved towards the rumbling noises. Adrenalin pumped through my body and I could feel my heart racing like never before. Parts of me screamed, told me to run away but others countered with curiosity. And Curiosity was stronger than panic. But still, I moved slowly, observing my surroundings. Pieces of Houses laid on the ground, Cars were smashed by big pieces of stone and all the street lights flickered.  
I reached the end of the street, my heart feeling like it could burst out of my chest any moment.  
And of course, as it couldn't be more like in the movies, the earth began to shake once more. Still walking, I tumbled, tried to catch myself, but then fell.  
And with my fall it was like every single noise or sound that existed was gone. There was silence. Awkward and unpleasant silence that full filled the air. My eyes wandered around, searching for someone, something or maybe just a cat, but nothing.  
There was nothing.  
No people, no animals, no cars.

"Hey! Get out of her woman!", a harsh voice busted through the silence. I turned my head.  
Gold, blond hair. Blue eyes. My first impression, lady magnet. But then I realised he was floating six meters above the ground, covered in armour and holding a massive, metal hammer in one hand. My eyes widened.

"We are not finished brother!", another, but softer voice echoed from the opposite side.  
Black hair. Green eyes. First Impression, drama queen. He was attraktive, but his helmet, as well as armour and golden sceptre in his hands dragged him out of the ordinary.

"Stop it! Both!", a third voice rang behind me.  
A red, golden armoured suit. Flying above the ground. But a human voice. Now my world was completely torn apart. All three of them shouted at each other, while I was sitting in the middle of a battlefield I supposed it was. They didn't even cared about me. The blond one shouted something about 'their father', 'frost giants' and 'the right punishment'. The suit on the other side countered with 'murderer', 'S.H.I.E.L.D' and something I didn't got well. Green eye said absolutely nothing, kind of enjoyed watching them. The question that ran through my head was:  
«What the frick is going on here?!»

And as I said it out loud they all stopped talking.


	2. One

Again there was this awkward silence.  
Then the flying suit started talking again.  
"Hey, wait a second, I do know you from somewhere.", he said and opened his helmet.  
Tony Stark's face was now bare and I started blushing.  
Though I actually know that Mr. Stark is Iron Man, in this special situation I was just paralysed and couldn't think straight. Frozen like I was, I wasn't able to say something.  
"You're Mr. Haulders secretary, what the heck are you doing here?", he shouted and slowly set one foot after the other on the ground.   
With small steps he walked towards me, then hold his Hand right down to me. I wasn't quite sure what to do, but I grapped his Hand and he pulled me right up.  
But he pulled me so fast that I tumbled and fell right into his arms. He catched me and my face went from pale to tomato red. My head screamed to get away from him instantly but before I even could move away, Mr. Stark grapped me even tighter and started the suit. We flew like ten meters into the air but stopped as he was able to talk to the blond haired guy with the armor.  
I wanted to scream but I was still paralyzed.  
"Thor, please keep an eye on Mr. I want to destroy the earth. I'm gonna get Ms. Collins here into the Stark Tower!"  
He didn't even waited for an answer.  
With an unhuman speed we flew right to the top of the Tower. The air flooded my shirt aswell as my pants and the cold breeze ruined my hair. At first I was afraid like hell he'd drop me, but then the adrenalin, that was pumping through my body made it feel like a ride on a rollercoaster.  
I started laughing.  
Maybe it was inapropreat in a situation like this, but I couldn't stop.  
As he stepped onto the huge balcony of his privat quarters of the Tower, I finally stopped.  
Tears of joy running down my cheeks.  
Mr. Stark loosened his grip and slowly I stepped onto the ground. I whiped the tears away and looked around.  
Then he started talking.  
"What the hell where you even thinking walking right towards the danger? You're supposed to run away from something like this!"  
As I realized what situation I was in, I started blushing again. Embarrassed of my own behaviour I looked away and mumbled something like "I was just curious. Wanted to know what happened. Just wanted to know" but I guess he didn't even listen because he walked away, letting his robots remove the suit.  
He let me stand right where I was.  
A little worried I followed him quickly.

"Em Mr. Stark I , I don't know, I wanted to ...", I started but he stopped me right before I could finally organise my words.  
"Noel, is it ok if I call you like that? Well I guess it doesn't matter now. But please promise me something, don't walk into a battle field anymore. That is nothing for a woman like you."  
Perplexed I looked at Mr. Stark, mouth wide opened.  
I wasn't even able to say something.  
"Tell Pepper, when she comes back, I got you here and that she should call a driver to get you home. I have things to do!", he said and walked back outside, getting the iron suit back on.  
Still very confused I stood there now.  
Unable to do something.  
Unable to say something.  
But I knew from that moment on, that my life was about to get turned up side down.

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings my lovely meatbags!  
> Yes, Meatbags ...  
> *mumbles* I have a slight obsession with Hannibal ok?!  
> Anyway! This is my first upload!  
> I DO NOT UPLOAD FREQUENTLY !!!  
> Please take note of that !  
> I will continue writing but please be patient with me :3


End file.
